


I'll Always Hold You Close

by JadenR5Fam



Category: Austin & Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/JadenR5Fam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auslly prom fluff.<br/>Pure. Fucking. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Hold You Close

After finally getting their king & queen slow dance, Austin and Ally decided to stick together for the rest of the night.  
"We are....Better Togther. Aren't we?" Ally had asked.  
Austin shook his head at Ally's joke. He then smiled at his dorky girlfriend. "Yeah. We are."  
"I thought you were gonna groan at that." Ally said.  
"It was cute. Cause you're cute." Austin was looking lovingly at Ally.  
Ally was blushing. "Thanks, Austin."  
"What, I don't get a compliment back?" Austin joked.  
"You're sweet. Very sweet."  
It was now Austin's turn to blush. "Thanks, Ally. You're sweet, too."  
"And you're cute." Ally complimented him.  
"Like puppy cute, or the other kind?"  
"Both. Both is good."  
"Was that a Road to El Dorado refernce?"  
"YES. OF COURSE."  
"DUDE, I LOVE THAT MOVIE."  
"SO DO I."  
Neither of them even noticed how loud they were being. There were stares, but they didn't care. They were too focused on each other.  
"When was the last time you saw it?" Ally asked.  
"I don't even remember. You know what else I haven't seen in a long time? You're never gonna believe me." Austin replied.  
"What?"  
"The Lion King."  
"Are you serious? I have it. My house. Tomorrow. 6 pm."  
"Deal." Austin was again staring at Ally. "You're beautiful…" He said, then proceeded to kiss her on the nose.  
Ally giggled. "Austiiiiin!"  
"What? Did you not like that?" Austin was genuinely worried.  
"Nooo, it was cute! I liked it! Don't worry!"  
"Good." He said. "Are boops okay, too?"  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Tell me if you don't like something, Ally."  
"No, they're fine." And with that, Ally booped Austin's nose.  
Austin giggled, causing Ally to giggle. He pulled her into himself, embracing her in a tight (but not too tight!) hug.  
"Ally. There's something I want to say."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll always hold you close."  
"....Isn't that from a song?"  
"Don't ruin the moment."  
The two stayed like that until they had to go home.  
Before they both left, they stood across from each other, holding hands.  
"Tonight was amazing." Ally said, looking into Austin's eyes.  
"Yeah it was."  
They kissed, not wanting the night to end. However, they did have to go home.  
"All good things must come to an end." Austin said.  
"Don't ruin the moment."


End file.
